Special Relationship
by Iggy22
Summary: The relationship between England and America from the Boston Tea Party to modern day, how it evolved from being enemies in the Revolutionary War to...love? EnglandxOC, eventual UsUk.


Captain Arthur Kirkland was in an unusually wonderful mood. The cause of this mood was simple; he was going to see his little brother, Alfred. Although he is not

so little anymore, he had grown into rebellious teenager. Arthur sighed, letting the wind blow the salty sea air into his mouth. He had no desire to think about

how unruly his colony has become in the past few years. Alfred had been throwing tantrums over the silliest things, such as high taxes, after all he _is_ a colony of

the British Empire and colonies are expected to help out their mother, or father, country in times of financial need. He may be fonder of Alfred then his other

colonies but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make him pay taxes, he does have to be fair after all. "Captain! Captain!" Arthur turned to see who it was who

interrupted his unwanted thoughts and his eyes fell upon his first mate, and also lover, Jeffery rushing up. "'Ello love, what has you in such a hurry?" Jeffery

straightened up after being bent down pant for a few seconds, and responded to the green eyed mans question with " I just wanted to let you know that we are

nearly there, I figured you would want to know as soon as Jack saw land from the crows nest" Arthur smiled at the thoughtfulness of his lover. "Yes, thank you,"

Arthur began "I am glad to know that we are coming so close to port, it feels like it has been forever since I last saw Alfred" Jeffery gave a wide and bright smile

of his own "Yes it has, even I am looking forward to seeing him again," Jeffery said and then after a moment's pause continued with a laugh in his voice "Well,

and being able to sleep in a warm and comfortable bed of course!" Arthur feigned hurt "so I don't keep your bed warm enough for you and sleeping with me is

not comfortable?" Jeffery just gave a low laugh and pulled his captain close to him and forced him to look in his chocolate eyes "of course you do my dear," he

purred, inching his face closer to the blond haired man with every word, "through even _you_ must admit that a pirate ship does not have the most comfortable

beds, not even yours in your quarters. " By now Jeffery and Arthurs face were less than a millimeter away from each others. As he finished, his voice just above a

whisper he leaned in for a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled away he looked at Arthur's flushed face he thought of how lucky he was to have this man who

would be with him for the rest of his life, no matter how short or long that life is. As he opened his mouth to whisper his love to the green eyed captain, he was

interrupted by Jacks frantic calls from the crows nest.

"Captain! Captain, come quick!"Both Jeffery's and Arthur's head whipped around as they separated to see what all the commotion was about. "What is it Jack?"

Arthur called, flushed face gone, with a bit of worry in his voice as he made his way over to the crows nest, which Jack was scurrying down from, his amber eyes

wide. "Captain, look! There's ships in the harbor and they have been boarded by Indians and they are dumping your tea into the water!" "WHAT?" Arthur roared

as he ran to the side of the ship to peer at the boats in the Boston Harbor. It was hard to make out the people on the boats, they were still pretty far out in the

water, but he could make out that the "Indians" had light skin and some even light hair, including their leader who looked somewhat familiar…."ALFRED!" he

yelled, loud enough that the head "Indian" turned around and waved at the approaching pirate ship. "That little brat!" Arthur spat. "I cannot believe that he

would do something like this!" Arthur began to pace back and forth, his hands making wild motions as he spoke "This is…I cannot even THINK of a word to

describe this! That boy is in _huge_ trouble when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never BORN!" Arthur spun around to face Jeffery, his magnificent

red coat twirling with him, his face was beet red and his green eyes expressed his rage. Jeffery was stunned, his mind reeling, never before had he seen Arthur

so furious, not even when he found out about a French spy on his ship. By the time Jeffery got over his shock, Arthur had turned, facing the ocean his hand on

the rail and his eyes closed; he appeared to have calmed down considerably. As if Arthur had noticed him staring, he opened his eyes, now as cold as green ice,

and looked over at Jeffery. Then in the calmest yet most terrifying voice Jeffery had ever heard, he said, "Dock the ship and bring me that boy". Jeffery nodded,

his dark brown hair falling into his fear filled eyes. Arthur nodded then suddenly started striding across the wooden deck and into his quarters. The last thing

Jeffery saw before to door was violently slammed shut was a flash of Arthur's blood red coat. After a hesitating worriedly for a moment, Jeffery turned to the

other pirates and yelled "Get ready to dock!"

* * *

Alfred felt happy, no, scratch that, he felt exhilarated. This was even better then the time that he had streaked through town on a dare. England's reaction was

priceless, his face turned a multitude of colors, before settling on a red almost as dark as England's prized pirate coat. He couldn't seem to formulate words, he

kept stuttering, it was hilarious! Right now, though was far better than that could have ever been, though England's reaction is probably not going to be as

funny, in fact it will most likely be terrifying. But Alfred is a hero, and heroes do what they need to do to protect innocents, and in doing that England gets a bit

mad at him, so be it. It is England's fault anyways, he will not let Americans have representatives in Parliament, yet he still has the nerve to tax him. No taxation

without representation! Alfred gave his signature beaming smile at the thought of the cry which had been spreading throughout his streets the past few years.

Alfred laughed as he through the last of the tea over the side of the ship and into the harbor. After he heard the splash of the box making contact with the water,

he turned to his friend, James, continuing the smile his blinding smile. James gave Alfred a small smile of his own in return. He squinted his dark green eyes at a

docking ship; his eyes went wide as he let out a gasp at what he saw. "A-Alfred? I-Isn't that your f-fathers ship?" He asked in a trembling voice, fearful forest

green eyes meeting confident sky blue ones. Alfred barley even spared the ship a glance, "Yeah, yeah, that's his ship." Alfred began boardly "I saw it earlier and

waved to it, didn't you hear England yell my name?" James quickly shook his head, messing up his jet black hair. "Aren't you even a little afraid? He-"But Alfred ha

rudely cut him off by loudly exclaiming, "I'm the hero and hero's don't get scared!" James scowled at him and continued with what he was saying "he is your

father and some sort of impotent British government official. He could have you jailed! Or worse yet, killed!" Alfred rolled his eyes at him. "He wouldn't do that.'

James gave him a worried look and called over his shoulder as he jumped off of the boat "I surely hope so."

* * *

Jeffery led the group of pirates down the wooden dock. As he was walking he couldn't help but think of his dear Arthur, he was worried about him for he had

never seen his beautiful emerald eyes sparkle with that much rage. It was….terrifying, especially when knowing how Arthur can get when he is angry. Jeffery

shook his head, dismissing the thoughts of his angered love. Instead he thought of the other emotions he had seen lurking behind the anger in Arthurs eyes.

Betrayal and hurt. Emotions that, in Jeffery's opinion, Arthur should never have to feel. He hoped that Alfred's rebellious attitude is just a faze, because if it isn't,

who knows what will happen to Arthur?

Alfred was celebrating with his friends when he heard a large, and apparently tone deaf, group of pirates approach singing "A pirate's life for me". At the front of

the group was England's lover, Jeffery, from whom anger was radiating off of him like heat from the sun. James put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "good

luck Alfred" into his ear before walking away to leave Alfred alone with Jeffery, for the pirates went off to God knows where. Alfred snuck a quick glance at his

friends back before turning to face Jeffery as he approached. "England wants to see my, yeah?" Jeffery nodded and motioned for Alfred to follow him as he turned

and started to trek back to the ship. As they began to walk down the dock Alfred risked a few glances at Jeffery's face, and seeing the barley contained anger

made Alfred start to lose a little of his confidence, though he was still sure it was the right thing to do. They were silent for about half of the walk; the only

sounds were their footsteps and the ocean. When they were passing the old and disgusting smelling fisherman's shop Jeffery cleared his throat and Alfred

turned his sky blue eyes to Jeffery as he began to speak, "You're gonna be in lots o'trouble boy. The captain seemed real angry when I left." Alfred nodded, "I

know", he had expected as much. After that short exchange, each went back to contemplating what was going to happen to Alfred when they got back to the

pirate ship. They almost walked past the pirate ship; they were so absorbed in their thoughts. Alfred could feel the confidence begin to drain and began to be

replaced with nervousness with every step closer they took, what was a measly thirty second walk seemed to take half an hour to Alfred because of it. Though,

unfortunately, they made it to the door of the captain's quarters. Jeffery took a deep breath before rapping on the old wooden door with his knuckles. They heard

a muffled 'enter' through the door. Jeffery said a quick prayer and crossed himself before opening the door. The door opened with a loud creak, making both

Alfred and Jeffery cringe. After they stepped in and Jeffery closed the door, Alfred got a chance to observe his surroundings. There was not much in the room, the

walls and floors were wooden, the only thing worth notice was the magnificent throne on the far side of the room. The throne was gold with beautiful and

intricate engravings and a red velvet seat, and upon this throne at Arthur. "Leave us Jeffery" Arthur said, his voice as cold as ice, making Alfred shiver form the

sound of it. Jeffery quickly scurried out of the room. Alfred watched him leave and as soon as the old door was shut, he spun around to face Arthur. Arthur

observed him for a moment before leaning forward in his throne, making the shadows dance across his face which became twisted into a dark and creepy smile,

one that could be compared to Russia's when you make him mad. And the words that fell from Arthur's lips were the most terrifying words Alfred had ever heard,

it wasn't _the_ words, per say, but the way he said them. The voice he said them in was as cold as Antarctica in the winter, and was dripping anger and nearly

malicious undertone were laced through it. It made Alfred's blood run cold.

"Welcome back Alfred.'


End file.
